The Insanity of the Team
by ILoveTheRobins
Summary: A collection of one-shots focusing on the YJ team and how crazy they can be. R&R.
1. Awkward

**Hello, everybody! This is going to be a collection of one-shots.**

**Please review and tell me if I should continue this story or not. Also, tell me what you think of this chapter and what I could do to improve my writing!**

**Reviews make me happy. I live off of reviews. **

Robin was seated in the living room at Mt. Justice, typing furiously on his keyboard. His tongue was slightly sticking out of his mouth, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

He was hacking into the Justice League systems, which were pretty hard to hack into. It was the second hardest in the world, actually. The only harder system to hack into was the Batcave.

Robin was doing this because of his lack of entertainment. Conner went outside to walk Wolf, leaving him alone indoors. That big furry beast had tons of energy, and needed to be taken outside frequently, and Robin did _not_ want to join Conner in the activity. Once Conner returned to the cave with dirt all over his arms and legs, his hair disheveled. And Wolf was still bouncing around after that incident.

No one else was at the cave when Conner left. Megan practically dragged Artemis to go shopping, something the archer expressed her displeasure about extensively.

Kaldur was visiting Atlantis, of course. Although he loved being on land with his friends, he occasionally got homesick.

Wally was probably out to lunch with his uncle, seeing as it was around noon. One speedster was bad enough, but two? Boy, the owner of the restaurant would have to buy enough food to restock the entire place!

So now here he was, doing something to pass the time. He was nearly there, just a few more firewalls to get through, then the secrets the league was keeping were all his. He felt an evil laugh bubble up in his throat. This was going to be good!

He almost missed the silent footfalls of a certain caped crusader until he was right next to him. When Robin finally sensed the presence, he quickly closed the laptop.

"Uh, hey, Batman!" Robin said nervously at his nearly blown cover.

"What was on the computer, Robin?" Batman said in his deep gravelly voice.

"Oh, I was just, um, checking my grades! Yeah, I have all A's!" He said smoothly, finally regaining his composure.

"Sure you were, Robin," Batman almost said sarcastically. But he didn't. He was Batman. "Just don't let me find you hacking the Justice League systems. Again."

And with that, Batman walked off, setting the Zeta-tubes, and was teleported to Gotham.

Robin just stared at him as he left. He now felt like a complete derp. Yes, a derp.

"I'm never hacking the systems again," He mumbled under his breath, and started to look for something that would entertain him.

* * *

Wally was at lunch, waiting eagerly for his five burgers, three orders of french fries, his measly order of chicken strips, and two chocolate milkshakes. Mmmm, yeah, chocolate milkshakes.

His stomach growled in anticipation. Wally hadn't eaten anything in about forever, which in reality was only an hour. His uncle Barry could say the same. Both of them would possibly implode on themselves if they didn't get the proper nutrition they needed in about three minutes.

Wally started to slump in his seat. His stomach growled once again, so loudly that a few people from the other booths turned their heads to look at him.

He swore that this was going to be the end of him. He only had a few minutes left. Time to say his final farewells.

"B-Barry?" He said weakly, unable to lift his head from the table. "Tell m-my parents that-"

His request was interrupted by a too cheery red headed girl that walked up to their table, bearing food.

"Alright, so who had the five burgers, three baskets of french fries, the chicken strips, and the chocolate milkshakes?" Wally weakly raised his hand. She placed his large order on the table in front of him. She looked incredibly freaked out, a tad confused, and slightly disgusted as she told them their order.

"And who had the large salad with the, erm, nine hot dogs, and the extra large Dr. Pepper?" Barry gasped. "Y-you!" He pointed at her, a look of betrayal on his face. "You forgot the onion rings! How could you?" He asked, sounding as if he were about to cry.

"Um, I'm so sorry, sir! I'll bring them right away!" She set down his food and quickly walked off to get the crazy guy some onion rings.

Wally immediately picked up one of his burgers and took a large bite into it, almost spitting it back out. It was absolutely hot. He thought that he was going to get second-degree burns on his tongue.

He didn't want to spit it back out though, because it would just attract more attention to them. Barry was in the same situation.

They looked at each other in a panic, knowing what they must do. They must eat the rest of it.

And so they struggled to chew the food. Tears welled up in Wally's emerald eyes. Barry gripped the table so hard that his knuckles were beginning to turn white.

After about fifteen seconds, they managed to choke down their food. They looked at each other with triumph in their eyes.

"VICTORY!" Wally and Barry yelled in unison, attracting the rest of the people's attention. Everyone stared at them. They stared back.

The pair quickly sat down in embarrassment.

The lady came back. "Finally! My onion rings!" She looked at them, extremely puzzled.

The speedsters' gazes met each other's. What was wrong with her?

* * *

"No, no, no! There is no way I'm going to come back here again!" Artemis said, absolutely seething. This was the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to her. That, combined with the fact that her dad paid a visit last night did nothing to help her bad mood.

"Please, Artemis! I thought that we could go on a shopping trip! Just us girls!" Megan said, tugging at her arm.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Listen Megan, I've already come with you on this 'shopping trip'. Isn't that enough?"

"But we only went to one shop! Can't we go to any more?" Megan pleaded.

"Yeah, we only went to one shop. That one shop proved that the rest of this trip was going to be a disaster. Better to end it now!" She said, her tone heavily laced with irritation.

Megan was doing puppy eyes now. "Please?" She asked. "Oh, pretty pretty please?"

Artemis scoffed. "There is no way we are going to continue this. And that's final."

Megan looked miserable. She didn't understand what was so wrong. They only knocked down one of the clothing racks. And she was just starting to pick up all the clothes too, when Artemis grabbed her arm and started to flee from the store.

"What was so bad anyway, Artemis?" Megan asked, innocence in her eyes.

"The problem is that everyone was staring at us! We knocked down those designer jeans, Megan! They were, like, fifty dollars! Each! And we both know that if something happened to them, we wouldn't have enough money to pay it off!"

"Oh." Megan said, understanding now dawning in her eyes. "Hello, Megan! But why can't we shop at any other-"

"No." Artemis said firmly. She knew that they were just going to get in another mess if they went anywhere else. "I'm leaving."

Megan stood her ground. "I'm going to stay here. We still need to buy some things for the rest of the team."

"No, you are. I'm outta here." And with those final words, Artemis walked away, heading toward the exit of the mall.

She pushed on the door, expecting it to open, but it didn't. She looked at it again. She pushed again, this time harder than before. It still wouldn't budge. Now she was getting pretty angry. The next time she pushed and it didn't work, she almost kicked the door in frustration.

Artemis looked at the door, as if expecting an answer for why she couldn't open the door. Then the white letters on the door caught her attention.

Pull.

She swore very loudly, and pulled the door open. Sure enough, it worked. As she was about halfway across the parking lot, she noticed the absence of something very important to her.

She sighed in defeat. Walking back to the spot where Megan still stood, Artemis grabbed her purse from her grasp and walked back, making sure to pull the door this time.

* * *

Conner walked Wolf around the small town near Mt. Justice. The animal was showing signs of enjoyment, wagging his tail every so often.

Many people stared at the sight of an unnaturally large wolf that was being walked by a well built teenager. And it wasn't attacking the teen, which was also odd.

He got more than a few questions from people passing by. Why were they so interested in Wolf? Conner saw plenty of people walk their dogs every day. What was so different about him?

He shook his head. Conner was never going to understand the people who lived here.

* * *

When Kaldur returned to Mt. Justice and asked his teammates about how the weekend had gone for them, he was answered with the same response from everybody.

It was completely average.

**Have a fan-freaking-tastical day!**


	2. Pillow Forts

**Hello, anybody who is reading this!**

**I will do requests! Since I am terrible at coming up with ideas. It took me ten minutes to come up with this one...**

**Anyway, read and review! Constructive criticism is welcomed! Just not this:**

**I hated this chapter! It was stupid.**

**Just tell me why it was stupid. Is that so much to ask of you? No, it's not much.**

**Pleasepleaseplease review! It'll only take, like 30 seconds, five minutes at most!**

Artemis walked into the living room in Mt. Justice, holding a sandwich. She was only planning on getting something to eat and watching a bit of mind-numbing television, since she felt that she deserved it. However, her plans were ruined when she saw a mountain of pillows and blankets in the middle of the room.

She just stared at it for a few moments, like she was frozen in time. What was this? How was she supposed to enjoy her day off of superheroing when the... whatever it was blocked her view of the television.

Muffled giggling registered in the archer's ears, and she rolled her eyes. Of course it was the two dimwits.

Two heads were seen poking out from the pillows, smirks on their faces.

"Hello, Artemis!" Wally said, putting emphasis on the o. He clearly was having fun with this.

"Wally, what is _this _supposed to be?" Artemis put her hands on her hips, waiting for an explanation.

Robin gasped. "Artemis, this is obviously a pillow fort! Duh!"

She raised an eyebrow.

"A _pillow fort_?" As if the idea was completely foreign to her.

Wally frowned. He seemed to catch onto the fact that she was not familiar with the concept. They would have to change that. Wally looked at Robin, grim looks on their faces, and nodded.

Artemis stood by, wondering what kind of silent agreement they came to.

"Come on, Arty! Join us! You know you want to..." Robin trailed off. She still looked unconvinced.

"Please! It'll be fun!" Wally said in his perfect begging voice.

She snorted. "And why would I join you two in this, Baywatch? Robin I'm perfectly fine with, but there's no way I'm going in with you!" Artemis poked her finger in Wally's face.

"Well, I can think of a few reasons why you should. First off, we have snacks. You can even bring your sandwich in here! Next, we also have board games, but you can choose to stay away from us. Hmm, let's see, what have I forgotten." He looked deep in thought, trying to think of something.

He snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah, we have the TV in there!"

Her eyes widened. "What?!" Artemis walked around the fort, trying to find out if what they said was true. And it was confirmed. There was no tv on the wall where it would normally be. She spotted a plug leading into the fort. "How did you get it in there?" She demanded. "Never mind, I don't want to know." The last part was said as Robin and Wally both opened their mouths to respond.

"I'm going somewhere else. Where there actually is a TV." She said firmly.

"Fine, Artemis..." Wally started.

"But you're missing out." Robin finished.

They ducked back into the pillows. Artemis started to walk away, but stopped just before the door. She turned her head toward the fort. _Well, maybe I can go in. But just for a few minutes. No more than that._

* * *

**An hour later**

Batman, Flash, and Green Arrow walked into the mountain, two out of three with their shoulders slumped. Them and their proteges were needed for a special mission. Flash and Green Arrow had argued with Batman, knowing that it was their day off.

"Crime doesn't take a break." Was all Batman said, with a note of finality in his voice. There was no point arguing with Batman.

The only reason they had to come here was because the trio wouldn't pick up their communicators.

They heard laughter come from the living room. Like, very loud laughter. They sighed. Except for Batman.

Of course Robin and Wally were messing with Artemis. Or so they thought. There was no yelling, which brought confusion.

When they walked in, they saw pillows and blankets strewn all around the floor. The television was on a large pillow, but it was on some random mexican cooking show. There seemed to be barbeque sauce on the screen and on the floor. Empty chip bags and candy wrappers were everywhere. Even on the rafters.

Green Arrow and Flash gawked. What happened here? Batman kept a face like stone. Once again, 'cause he was Batman.

Then, a laughing Artemis and Wally ran into the room, Wally running into a wall. A closer look, and you could tell that both were holding large bottles of soda. Both bottles devoid of soda.

_Uh-oh. Sugar high._

Artemis ran up the mentors, and the mentee **(A/N: A word I just came up with) **bear hugged them.

Flash and Green Arrow started gasping for breath. The dark knight just pried her off.

Wally rammed into them, head first, a look of glee on his face. They attempted to regain their footing, but were unable to as the Boy Wonder jumped from the rafters and onto each of their shoulders, pushing them to the ground.

"What happened to you?" Flash asked, tearing up from his spot on the floor. It was a perfectly understandable course of action as he didn't want to die today, and certainly not at the hands of their (former?) proteges.

The only response was creepy giggling. He felt shivers run up his spine.

Then they dropped to the floor. Snoring followed promptly after. Batman walked over to Robin, picked him up bridal style, and went to the Zeta-tubes.

"_Identified, Batman, 0-2, Robin, B-01."_

* * *

**The next day...**

Megan walked over to the fridge, searching for the supplies she needed to make cookies. Before she opened the refrigerator door, however, she spotted a piece of paper hanging by a magnet.

She took the piece of paper from its place and looked over it, a perplexed look on her features.

_That was odd. Why would that be on the list?\_

The paper had read

**Rules**

1. No hacking to Justice League systems

2. No pillow forts whatsoever.

**Have a fan-freaking-tastical day!**


End file.
